


the three of us

by angelcult



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Autistic Jeremy Heere, Autistic Rich Goranski, Boys In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, M/M, Polyamory, Stimming, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is pizza, Baja Blast and a game of Truth or Dare to give the heart what it wants, and sometimes what it wants is your two best friends.





	the three of us

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly self-indulgent, but these boys have a very special place in my heart and seeing them get together will always bring a smile to my face.

“It’s a chew necklace! I don’t know if you’ll use it or not but I noticed that you chew on your sweater sleeves a lot and I used to chew on my glasses but then I got one of these bad boys.”

Jeremy stared at the package in his hands and then back up at Rich, whose face was tinged red with a blush, and he smiled. He hugged the necklace to his chest and bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.

“Thanks, man! That’s so cool, y-you really didn’t have to-“

The shorter boy waved a hand and made a “pssh” noise, clasping his hands together and rhythmically squeezing them, an action Jeremy had come to learn was actually Rich stimming.

“It’s no problem, man. Besides, it’s better than watching you spit out wool every day at lunch.” He tried to play it off as nonchalance and if Jeremy was oblivious as he’d always been, he’d probably take it as such as well. 

Jeremy smiled again, already fumbling to open the package. Michael still hadn’t made it back from 7-11 yet, which meant it was just the two of them for the time being. 

After successfully opening it, he dropped the necklace around his neck. It had two pieces that dangled from the black cord, they were a soft lavender color that didn’t bother Jeremy’s eyes and the rubber was soft. 

“Hey, Jer, Rich!” Michael smoothly slid into the seat beside Jeremy and his eyes fell to the necklace.

“What’s that?”

Jeremy’s hands flapped with pleasure at the question, a warm feeling bubbling up in his chest at the happiness. 

“A gift from Rich! He got it for me so I don’t keep chewing on my sweaters. Which is good because I, I k-keep chewing holes in them.”

Michael’s eyes softened fondly as he turned his gaze on Rich. “That’s awesome, man!” He took a sip of his slushy before sliding it over to Jeremy who took a sip and jolted a little.

“It feels funny.” He took another sip just to be sure and then wrinkled his nose. “What flavor is this?”

“Oh, it’s uh, lemonade and some energy drink,  _ Venom _ , I think?” Jeremy took one last sip, decided that he didn’t like the sensation that it caused in his mouth, and slid it to Rich.

“Do you just pick whatever sounds nice?” Rich asked, sipping the drink. It wasn’t bad, but he wouldn’t drink it religiously either.

Michael shrugged as his cup finally made it back to him, taking a leisurely sip before responding verbally. “It’s more of a ‘whatever sounds nice’ sorta thing. Unless the girl at sev-elev makes it, then it’s something that probably goes together... Oh, guys! My moms aren’t gonna be home since they’re out of town for work and since it’s the weekend, you can all totally come crash at my place.”

Rich frowned, and curled his arms around himself momentarily, tapping the burn mark that travelled up his arm and over his neck, stopping just below his eye, and tilted his head.

“I don’t know. My uh, old man..” 

Michael immediately understood and a grim look came to his eyes. Jeremy reached across the table and patted Rich’s hand, trying to be supportive even though it hurt him to see Rich making himself so small. 

“No pressure, but like, a-are you safe? L-like, we, we know he can get overbearing but is it.. Getting worse?” Jeremy was bad with words, he was even worse with seeing his friends in any type of pain, and Rich always seemed to be in pain now that the Squip wasn’t here to hide it from everyone around him. 

To what extent would Rich’s father go?

It was a scary thought. 

Rich started to rhythmically squeeze the hand that was gripping his bicep and he shrugged. “He usually doesn’t care but ever since the… Fire, he’s been pretty much on my ass.”

“We can come pick you up?” Michael suggested and Rich smiled, wide and it was strained but obviously real.

When he was friends with Jake, there had been some mild worry about his father and it wasn’t because Jake didn’t care, it wasn’t because he was a  _ bad  _ friend, he just didn’t get it. (Hard to believe considering his parents had left him and fled the country).

“You can try, never know what mood he’s in.”

The lavender stim toy was between Jeremy’s teeth and he was chewing, and thinking and wondering if sneaking Rich out of his house and never letting him go back counted as kidnapping. 

  
  


* * *

“Hey, Mr. Goranski.” 

Rich’s father was a big man, easily over six foot with much more muscle mass than someone who drank twenty-four seven should have. His eyes were the same brown as Rich’s, but they lacked that warmth and love, full of anger and emptiness. 

“What d’you boys want?”

Jeremy fidgeted and Michael began to speak instead. “We wanted to know if Rich was home? We wanted to invite him over to my place for the weekend.”

The man eyed them up and down, Michael had smartly ditched his red hoodie with the pride flag iron-ons in his car, and his pac-man tattoo was on display. Jeremy just looked plain  _ nervous, _ but it wasn’t anything new.

“Richard!” He called his son’s name over his shoulder. “Pack your shit, some of your friends are here.”

  
  


Getting in Michael’s car, he had a backpack stuffed with some clothes for the weekend, homework he had to turn in on Monday and stolen vodka because he totally planned on getting wasted with his friends.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe he let me go.”

Jeremy was in the front seat beside Michael, his hands flapping with excitement as he spoke.

“I can’t believe it was that easy! I was sure we’d have to convince him more than that.”

Rich laughed a little, laying his head against the window and letting the mirthless laughter die down. “Yeah, like I said, ya never know.”

  
  


Jeremy was bouncing on the balls of his feet, thrumming from head to toe in excitement. “Dude! How did you find that?”

“The backroom at Spencer’s, Jer! They’ve got everything, including Baja Blast! I can’t believe I found it.” Michael stood in the center of his basement, proudly showing off his finds.

Rich eyed the Mountain Dew wearily but didn’t argue against trying it.

“It tastes like skittles.”

“I  _ know. _ ”

They spent the first half of the evening playing games, and the second half getting high. If being high made Rich openly stare rather than sneak passing glances at them, no one said anything.

Jeremy and Michael were holding hands, but they always did that (in a  _ totally  _ platonic way) but sometimes Rich wished that they’d hold his hand too. 

It was around midnight when they decided to order a pizza.

“Pineapples and ham, Michael, I don’t ask for much.”

“Nah, dude, supreme is where it’s at.”

“What about bacon?”

They decided to order two, one that was half pineapples and ham and bacon, another that was half supreme and pepperoni (which they’d mutually agreed was a good choice). 

  
  


“I’m bored,” Rich whined through a mouthful of pineapple pizza and Michael snorted a laugh. “Entertain yourself, dude.”

“If I could do that, I wouldn’t be bothering  _ you _ .”

Rich finished off the slice and slid his eyes over to Jeremy’s plate. The brunet smiled and slid the piece over, which was quickly devoured. 

“We can.. play truth or dare?”

Jeremy flushed under his friends’ duel stares at his suggestion but Rich quickly swooped in.

“Hell yeah!”

  
  


Michael was designated to go first, and as much as he wanted to argue, he decided against it and just decided to play along.

“Okay, Rich, truth or dare?”

“Dare, I’m not a wuss.” Michael rolled his eyes playfully at the comment and hummed, looking around the basement before his gaze fell back to Rich. “I dare you to say the alphabet while doing a handstand.”

Rich was quick to do-so, despite having just eaten at least five slices of pizza and drank a whole bottle of Baja Blast. 

He was a lovely shade of green by the time he was done.

The night continued with ridiculous dares and Rich sending them hopeless glances, until they got too tired for any particularly creative dares.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” It may have been a slip-up on Michael’s part but Rich was already asking the question before he could stop himself.

“Do you have a crush on anyone?”

Silence fell and Rich flushed, hands gripping empty air in a rhythm only he was aware of and he looked away. “Sorry, you don’t have to-“

“You.. I, uh, I like you.. and Jer.” Michael’s voice was soft, quiet and obviously embarrassed. “I’m sorry if that was a little weird, we can stop playing if you-“

“Holy  _ fuck _ , are you serious? On Jeremy and me? Because if you aren’t kidding, I’ve been crushing on you since like, freshman year.”

It was so easy to admit, without the Squip looming over his shoulder, he knew that it would have choked him up and stopped him from speaking if it had been here.

Jeremy was quiet, chewing on his gift from Rich with a bright red face, but there was some visible emotions swirling through his eyes.

“You..” He tried to talk around the stim toy before letting it drop from his mouth and doing so again. “You guys really mean that?”

Rich and Michael nodded and Jeremy smiled, rocking back and forth where he sat on the floor.

“I kinda, I kinda like you guys, too.”

Rich felt warm, in a way that the fire couldn’t have achieved, he felt light and airy, and if the look on Michael and Jeremy’s face was anything to go by, so did they.


End file.
